Life is Not Easy for those who Love
by musicandbookfreak4life
Summary: Marian survives the Holy Land and returns to England with a few companions. She is reunited with Robin, and their adventure begins. I might follow some parts of series 3, but I had a few different ideas. No Tuck or Kate... yet. Rated T because I'm worried
1. The Return

Life is Not Easy for those who Love

A/N: I have read lots of fics like this, and I really didn't like how series 2 ended…. So I decided to right one of my own… I am not the best person at proper grammar or the best a spelling so please don't hold it against me.

Characters/Pairings: Robin/Marian, Will/Djaq, the gang, Guy of Gisbourne, Sheriff Vaisey, Carter, and a few OCs.

Summary: Marian survives the Holy Land and returns to England with a few companions. She is reunited with Robin, and their adventure begins. I might follow some parts of series 3, but I had a few different ideas. No Tuck or Kate.

The Return

Holy Land

"I honestly cannot believe how I manage to persuade my father to let me return to England." Andromeda was the daughter of Richard the Lion Heart, and she was supposed to currently be in Aquitaine with her grandmother, and not England and especially NOT in the Holy Land. "I can't wait until we're back home I miss the trees and…."

"And you miss sneaking off to see Samuel," said Marian walking up behind her, and on to the ship that would take the six of them home.

"Oh like you don't miss Robin, and I'm going to miss walking around England without a guard to scratch my back or suffocate me," She said looking at Carter. Yes it was Carter that was to return and keep an eye on her by orders of her father.

"Don't worry Andy," Carter piped up, "You won't even now I'm here, but they are getting to cast off so you should get off the railing."

Carter moved over to where Elizabeth, Will, Djaq, and Marian were sitting, and decided to join. "… Lardner should've made by now to Robin and the gang so all we have to do is to show up at camp."

If only they knew what exactly awaited them in England. Who knew their secret return too England would not be so secret when they arrived.

Sherwood Forest

It was the middle of the night when the small bird, Lardner arrived in a bird cage set up at the camp for Robin Hood and his men. Lardner began cooing so loud it woke everyone up that night.

"What is that noise?" asked Much.

"It's Lardner, so what Will 'n' Djaq want?" asked Allan.

Robin took the note, "It says: _S- I count every day we are a part, and I miss you more each second. I pray we'll be together soon-A._Is this some kind of joke? What are those two playing? Who's S and who is A, anyway?"

"I don't know master," whispered Much, "but I do know that we should get some sleep." The outlaws nodded in agreement, and return to their beds and fell back asleep.

All of them had peaceful dreams except for Robin who was once again dreaming of Marian. He watched as blade pierced her stomach and how he was too late to save her. He kept waking up, and finally he decided to lie awake instead of going back to sleep.

Why couldn't he have kept an eye on her? He said that he loved her, would protect her, and be there when she needed him, but when she needed him the most all he was able to do was to sit in sand and hold her as she died. She trusted him, and he wasn't there for her.

"I love you my wife, and I'm sorry I wasn't there."


	2. Reunited

Thank you Caro A Dale for being very first reviewer.

Reunited

Portsmouth

When the ship finally made port it was only first light. Everyone was happy they were finally home, but Marian and Andy were the happiest of the return.

"I'm never going back on a ship ever, and I thought the trip to the Holy Land was unbearable." Complained Elizabeth to anyone who would listen.

"We need to get horses and a wagon or carriage for the rest of us to ride in," said Elizabeth.

"This way," Andromeda, "I know someone that we can get that from." Andy led them to an inn. She found a man that worked at the tavern "I need to speak to Jeffrey," the man nodded and walked to over to a man who sat at a table with another woman. Jeffrey looked up at her and nodded towards the barn. Andy walked outside, and the others followed her.

By the barn stood a man who was fairly skinny, and had the look of someone who knew to be afraid of Andromeda.

"What do you want Andromeda?" Jeffrey asked angrily.

"What no; 'how are you', or 'haven't seen you in a long time,'" said Andy with a cheeky grin that reminded everyone of Robin.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I need two horses, and the biggest wagon or carriage you got," said Andy

"Why should I help you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Let us go through the things I've done for you. I introduced you to your wife, married the two of you, gave you the money to open this lovely place, I saved your life. And I'm your friend." Andy said to him softly.

He looked behind her and at the rest of them. He surveyed them and came to stop at Marian then continued on to Andy. "Fine, this way," he said leading them into the barn were there was a horse attached to a wagon. "Take the hay and put it in the wagon to make yourself comfortable, and I'll go get some food for you all," Jeffrey left and they all began putting hay in the wagon.

"I think two should be up front while the rest are in the back getting some sleep. Agreed?" said Djaq, and the rest nodded.

Jeffrey came back in with food, water, and a few blankets for them. "Thank you, my friend," said Andy taking the blankets, and handed him a few gold coins, "for your troubles, and we shall not forget this."

They climbed into the wagon with Carter and Will at the front, and the women in the back for some sleep, "We'll take turns driving." Said Carter to the women in the back. The blankets covered their legs and you couldn't see their faces because of the hay.

It was mid-day when the six of them were near the camp. Elizabeth and Andromeda, with their hoods up, were driving when they were surrounded by four men.

"This is'n' Ambush-"said the voice of Alan-A-Dale and Elizabeth gasped.

"Andy it's him," said Elizabeth so quietly only Andy could hear, and the outlaws stepped out with their bows pointed at them.

"You see there are people starving-"said the voice of a man with a small green hat on.

"Okay wait for my signal, and then I will have a little fun, but don't get caught," said Andy knowing exactly

"So you tell us what you got-"said the deep voice of Little John.

"NOW!" yelled Andy and jumped off the wagon. Elizabeth took the ropes and rode the wagon through the action.

She took out the two swords she carried around her waist and went after Alan first. Alan let the arrow go which missed his target, and pulled out his sword. Andy went to swing, but Alan blocked. Then Much came to help Alan. Alan went to swing, but he was met with a foot to stomach delivered by Andy and fell to the ground. Andy threw a dagger that went through his sleeve and forced him to the ground. John, Robin, and Much then started to attack her.

Andy ducked John's staff and blocked Robin's sword and punched Much in the jaw. Much used a tree to balance himself, but Andy threw a dagger at his sleeve and it held him back. Robin lunged forward, but Andy grab his wrist and kneed him in the stomach and he fell back. John swung his staff, and knocked one sword out of her hand. Andy used the sword in her hand to break John's staff in two and one half to knock him unconscious.

Now only Robin was left. He got up and picked up his sword. They circled each other and, he lunged forward. He and Andy were equally matched against each other, but Robin was stronger and Andy was faster. Andy was knocked off balance by a Robin's sword. Robin saw it as an opportunity and went to strike, but Andy met his sword, side-stepped, tripped Robin, and then put her at his neck.

"There is only one person that knows that move," said Robin and pulled back Andy's hood, "Andromeda what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" asked John and Alan.

"Andromeda is it really? As in Andy?" asked Much.

She smiled and help him up. "I go where the adventure is Robin. You of all people should know what that is like."

"Andromeda!" yelled the voice of Carter running followed by Elizabeth, Will, Djaq, and Marian.

"There's my guard," said Andromeda to Robin, "You know I thought after all this time you would be a better fighter and taller. You know I'm 17 and you are the same height you were 8 years ago."

Then Carter walked up. "Carter!" said Robin and Carter walked up and gave him a hug.

"Andy are you all right?" Carter asked Andy.

"Well it's about time you woke up. You all missed all the fun." Andy said turning to the three that were helping the other outlaws up.

"Alan-A-Dale?" asked Elizabeth that joined the group with Much.

"Eliza-"Alan was cut off by Elizabeth punching him across the face.

"You know I stuck my neck out for you, and you did was wash and then hang me out to dry."

"Hey, SHUT UP!" yelled Andy, "We came back for a reason, and that reason was not to kill Alan. It was to bring back….. Where is she? Andy took off in the direction the others came from, and Djaq followed

"Where is she going?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Robin and then looked to Elizabeth, "anyway lads this is Elizabeth, and the girl that ran off is Andromeda. She's King Richard's daughter and she is my god daughter." Looking in the direction she and Djaq ran off in he could see three figures coming in their direction.

"Robin," said Andy walking up to them, "the reason we all came back was to bring someone pretty back from the dead."

Djaq and Andy both stepped aside and there she was. Marian. His Marian was there, alive, and standing in front him. Robin reached out to see if she was really there. Marian took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I'm here Robin."

Robin smiled and pulled Marian close and kissed her. Everyone smiled at the couple, and decided to give them alone time so they headed back to camp. Robin and Marian kissed again more patiently then the first one.

"I missed you so much." Said Robin dropping his sword, bow and arrows to the ground.

Just then the wagon that Marian and others had rode in, pulled up, and Robin lifted Marian on to it.

"I love you Robin Hood," Marian said

A couple that was ripped apart was now reunited.


	3. How We Got Here

**A/N: I took a break to reread and decide how I wanted the story to go so I'm uploading 2-3 chapters for all of the readers very soon…**

How We Got Here

Robin and Marian woke up, and stared at each other. The sun was almost down. The silence was broken by Robin, "I'm so glad that you're alive, and you're here."

"I am to," replied Marian, "but we should probably head back to camp."

Knowing that she was right, Robin stood up. He put his hand out for Marian, she took it, but as she stood up she felt pain in her stomach and winced. Which did not go unnoticed by Robin, "Are you alright?"

Marian looked at him and nodded "I'm alright," she said.

When the two returned to camp they heard raised voices.

"…. Of course I blame you, it was your fault!" shouted the voice of Elizabeth.

Followed by the voice by Allan, "How was it my fault, Elizabeth? I needed help, he offered some, and I took him up on it."

"YOU lied to him and to me. He was a good man, and the consequences of being a good man lost him everything!"

"It is not my fault that he was killed,"

It was then Robin and Marian ran into the camp, and saw Will, Little John, and Carter holding Elizabeth back from pouncing on Alan, for what he said.

Andy Robin saw as Andy stood and walked pass Alan saying, "You're pathetic," and then continue walking over too Elizabeth.

"Liz calm down. No one is worth this, and especially not Alan," spatting out his name.

Elizabeth calm down immediately and sat down by the fire next to Andy. The others surrounded the fire and ate their dinner quietly.

"That is it," said Much and everyone looked towards him, "I can't handle suspense. I mean Djaq said you tell us how you got back when Robin and Marian returned. Now I think is the appropriate time to tell us, Please."

The six that returned recently from the Holy Land looked at each other. When they came to a silent agreement, and looked at Andy to start.

Andy saw their looks for her to start; she sighed and began, "I guess it starts about a day after all of you left. The soldiers were doing nothing and taxes hadn't been collected so Elizabeth and I went to Nottingham. We discovered that the sheriff, Gisbourne, Alan, and Marian had left for Portsmouth, and we discovered Robin Hood was gone so we knew where they were going. We were on a ship to the Holy Land The next day. You know who ever discovered how to build a boat that would float deserves to die."

"Andy gets sea sick very easily," Marian said with a grin across her face, and caused everyone else to laugh.

"Anyway," Andy "we arrived late, and we heard news of a grave being prepared for Lady Marian. We pretended to be the dressers to prepare the body, and when we got there we realized she was alive. We took her back to the English camp, she was treated, and I was in the King's tent being yelled at my father. Will and Djaq showed up, and when Marian was ready we were ready to set off. Then my father decided I couldn't take care of myself and sent a guard dog to watch my back."

Everyone took a minute to digest everything that Andy had said.

It was Djaq that spoke first, "Why were you all so surprise to see us? I mean we sent Lardner to tell you all that we were coming and Marian's alive."

"Lardner came," answered Alan, "but not with that. It was a love note, yeah someone from A to S."

Those that returned looked at Andy. Her eyes widened with shock, "Will! I can't believe you. You sent my note to Sam." She jumped up and ran over to him, "You need to learn how sleep with one eye open. I will kill you slowly, painfully, and I will enjoy every moment of it."

She backed up and went back to her seat. The sign of fear was etched upon Will's face.

"Sam," spoke up Robin, "as in Samuel, the noble from Blair Manor."

"Yes, Robin, Sam is my fiancée," Andy said, "My father will return soon and we shall be married."

"We don't know when the king will return though," said Much.

"You didn't see him in the Holy Land like I did," replied Andy, "He will make peace soon, come home, and then he will kill me for disobeying his orders of going into hiding."

With that everyone laughed and prepared to go to sleep. Djaq and Will now a married shared a bunk, and Robin and Marian did the same also. Andy took Djaq's old bunk, Elizabeth slept in Allan's bunk, and Allan and Carter slept on the ground by the fire.

"Sweet dreams everyone," shouted Much, and then the whole camp was quiet to get the much needed sleep everyone deserved.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone. Now I have to say the obvious… PLEASE… PLEASE …..PLEASE….. PLEASE…. REVIEW…. REVIEW…..REVIEW….REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS VERY MUCHED WELCOME!**


	4. Trouble can't leave us alone

**A/N: Hey people sorry it took a while with school starting and all….. I took time typing and then I decided to retype (which I have to say is kind of a pain, but I have to say I think my 3 reviewers and all the people this on story alert will be happy) And I have to say I started to get ideas of doing a modern day fics also, and then some R/M songfics. Anyway R&R and please ENJOY!**

Trouble can't leave us alone

Robin ran around the corner, and saw her fall to the ground. They both confessed their love for each other, and said their vows. She pulled the sword from her stomach, and then closed her eyes for the last time.

Robin awoke from his nightmare: sweating and gasping for air. He looked down to his side and saw Marian lying beside him sleeping peacefully. Robin moved her hair from her face, and watched her sleep. For what seemed like minutes to him were actually hours to the sky. Robin sat there admiring the beauty of his wife.

Marian awoke to Robin staring at her. She smiled at him, "How long have been staring?"

"Not staring," Robin laughed, "I'm admiring you."

Marian rolled her eyes and sat up to eat her breakfast. Andy stared at her breakfast, wondering what it was. She picked at it with her, and took a small bite. She sat it down looking very sick, and mumbled something about not being hungry. Robin and Marian both chuckled at this.

"Robin," Will and Djaq came into the camp, "there is a carriage heading towards Nottingham."

"Well then let's get going," said Robin.

Everyone started gather their weapons. Marian went for daggers when Robin spoke to her, "Marian could you…."

"No Robin, I'm going."

"Fine, but stick behind me please. I can't lose you again," he said look deep into her blue eyes.

The gang waited in the bushes for the carriage to go by, and when it did come they jumped out of their hiding places. Everyone surrounded the cart, Marian stood partially behind Robin, but Andy stayed back after recognizing the symbol on the side of the cart.

Robin didn't even get a chance to speak before a group of armed men attacked the outlaws. Andy shot arrows from her place at the guards who came close to killing someone. Everyone was equally matched to the guard they were fighting: when they man inside the carriage stepped out he immediately went for Marian.

He attacked her from behind, and overpowered her quickly. He was tall, and had a face that use to be kind but obviously life had changed it. Marian froze as she came face to face with the man that would surely end her life. He pulled Marian close to him and held a dagger to her throat to keep her from struggling.

_Why? _She wondered. _Why could trouble just ever leave her and the others alone?_

"STOP!" yelled the man and the outlaws turned to see the man holding Marian, "Now drop your weapons or she dies, and trust me I would love to kill her." He spoke with a smile on his face as he pressed harder on her throat to cut off her air circulation.

Marian could see Andy with an arrow ready aimed for the dangerous man, and shook her head slightly. There would only be one death that day.

The outlaws dropped their weapons and the guards came to tie them together. The gang looked back and forth between Robin and Marian. Marian mouthed _I'm sorry _to them.

"Alright you got what you wanted," said Robin trying to remain calm. The thought of losing her again was just too much, "Now let her go." He spoke with a demanding voice that was also a plead. There would be no way to help Marian if the mysterious man decided to harm her.

"Actually I think I'll take her with me. I mean we do have some unfinished business together." He paused to chuckle, "don't we Marian?"

Robin's blood was boiling, and he was screaming inside. He was going to take her to Nottingham. If he didn't kill her, then the sheriff would. He watched as Marian was pushed into the carriage, and the man ordered it to move. The driver did as he was told, and when the carriage was out of sight, Andy ran out of her hiding place to help the gang.

"I'm sorry. It's just when you were all tied up I knew if took the shot I could've missed, or hit him and then have to deal with the guards by myself. This would've gotten us all kill."

Robin spoke up, "You made the right decision. Now hurry we have to catch up."

Andy cut them loose with her dagger. They stood and gathered their weapons.

"Andy, was that Arthur?" Elizabeth asked.

She nodded as everyone took off running towards the carriage.

**Cliff Hanger…. Who is Arthur? What's he got against Marian? How do Marian, Arthur, Elizabeth, and Andy know each other? Will the catch the carriage in time? Will they save Marian? Will Robin kill Arthur? Will all the secrets be revealed? Why do the bad things happen to Marian? Will I stop asking questions, and start updating? Will you Please Review? All of these questions will be revealed next time on LINE4TL…..**

**Now Please REVIEW! **


End file.
